


Fucking (With) Jane

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Erections, F/M, Fucking, Love Confessions, Orgasm, Other, Painting, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Cliff tells Jane that he loves her and then they fuck.But what's Niles up to?(Not to be taken seriously)





	Fucking (With) Jane

Cliff stood in the door way of Jane's bedroom. Now this wasn't a strange sight or anything... Except the fact that he's completely naked! :O  
Jane sighed and looked up from her painting in progress. She gasped!  
"Cliff! What the fuck?!?" She shouted.  
He slammed the door behind himself and approached her. "Jane!..."   
He paused for a moment.   
"I love you-" 

"Oh no! I'm wet as fuck now!"   
She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Well Jane." He looked at the camera.  
"Looks like we'll have to do something bout our 'Problems'..." He closed the door behind himdselv.   
He instantly rammed his gigantic robo dong into her dripping wet pussy cave. "Yaaaassss! Fuck me you big robot man!" She screeecked.   
And so, He thrusted his gigantic robo dong hard, stretching her tight puth.  
"Ah! Fuck! Jane this is so incredibly great!" He shouted. 

He pounded hard in fast and Jane's eyes rulled back in hseer head as she gripped his leather jacket as if she would FUCKING DIE if she let go.   
"Ah shit! I'm gonna cucuccmm!!"  
They both said in unison.   
And thus they camed together.   
Twitching and squirming in each other's arms. 

Meanwhile, the Chief was in his lab bawling his eyes out whilst shoving  
"Nile's Nutrients" down he throat while ALSO attempting to pump his flaccid dick. 

Sigh...

Sorry Niles... Maybe next time.


End file.
